Conventionally, manufacturing an organopolysiloxane through a condensation reaction of a silicon-containing compound containing a silicon-bonded hydroxyl group and a silicon-containing compound containing a silicon-bonded aminoxy group is known.
For example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. H06-092540 describes an organopolysiloxane emulsion comprising an organopolysiloxane having silanol groups at both molecular terminals, a silicon compound having aminoxy groups at both molecular terminals, a nonionic emulsifying agent, and water.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S63-265924 describes a method for manufacturing an organopolysiloxane emulsion comprising: emulsion polymerizing an organopolysiloxane having silanol groups at both molecular terminals and a silicon compound having aminoxy groups at both molecular terminals in the presence of a surfactant, in water.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H04-198321 describes a method for manufacturing an organopolysiloxane emulsion comprising: emulsion polymerizing a silicon compound having aminoxy groups at both molecular terminals and an organopolysiloxane having silanol groups at both molecular terminals, from which the non-condensation reacting oligomer component having 20 silicon atoms or less is removed, in the presence of a surfactant, in water.
Japanese Patent No. 3251658 describes a silicone aqueous emulsion composition comprising an organopolysiloxane resin, an organopolysiloxane having silanol groups at both molecular terminals, a silicon compound having aminoxy groups at both molecular terminals, a surfactant, and water.